The prior art provides many types of materials which remove, filter, or capture gases and particulate materials. These filters of the art, while fairly effective in the applications for which they were designed, do not offer the efficiency, performance, and durability demanded by new, high performance applications.
The demand for higher quality materials, reduced manufacturing costs, and environmentally clean processes is forcing industry to move away from traditional methods of separation and purification, such as distillation and pasteurization, towards the use of filtration. Filter systems are now capable of offering low energy, more efficient, and environmentally friendly operations. Unfortunately, the widespread use of high performance filtration is restricted by the lack of suitable filter media materials. Such media must offer low cost; durability; chemical resistance, particularly to acids and alkalis; resistance to high temperatures, for both operation and sterilization purposes; no particulation (i. e., release of filter media particles into the filtrate stream); mechanical strength to cope with pressure swings; separation efficiency, particularly for particles in the 0.1 to 100 microns range; and biocompatibility for certain applications such as the filtration of blood.
Table 1 below lists the currently available filter media materials together with their advantages and disadvantages.
TABLE 1 Currently Available Filter Media Materials Maximum Applications Operating material is Temp. Principle Principle Material suitable for (.degree. C.) Advantages Disadvantages Cotton Aqueous 90 Inexpensive Subject to solutions, fungal attack oils, fats, and waxes Nylon Acids, 150 High strength Absorbs water petrochemicals, and flexibility; and subject and solvents long life, and to attack by good solids alkalis discharge Poly- Acids, common 100 Good strength Subject to ester organic and flexibility attack by solvents, and alkalis oxidizing agents PVC Acids and 90 May become alkalis brittle; and poor heat resistance PTFE Virtually all 200 Extreme chemical High cost chemicals resistance Poly- Acids and 70 Softens at ethylene alkalis moderate temperatures Poly- Acids, 130 Not suitable propyl- alkalis, and for use with ene solvents aromatics and (except chlorinated aromatics and solvents chlorinated solvents) Glass Concentrated 250 Wide range of Subject to fiber hot acids, hot or cold attack by and chemical solvents alkalis and solutions some acids Stain- Most &gt;300 Good resistance Expensive and less environments to most size range Steel environments limitations Ceram- Most 1000 Good resistance Expensive and ics environments to most complex environments manufacturing methods required; and poor durability
As presented in Table 1, no one filtration material offers the required balance of properties needed for new, high performance applications.
Ceramic filter media have made some inroads, however their acceptance is hampered by the following: high cost because expensive and complex manufacturing processes are required; susceptibility to attack by alkalis; limited durability because of their inherent brittleness; and difficulties in controlling pore size distribution and permeability, which are critical aspects of high performance filter media.
High temperature composite materials, in which a ceramic or carbon matrix is reinforced with a continuous fiber, are used in a variety of applications. They are most commonly used in aircraft brakes. In this application, the braking material is made from a carbon matrix reinforced with carbon fibers (carbon/carbon or C/C). Such materials have a high mechanical strength and are capable of operating at extreme temperatures, up to 3000.degree. C. in a non oxidizing atmosphere. Composites in which both the reinforcing fiber and the matrix are both ceramic are used in specialty applications. In particular, they are used in aircraft engine parts where strength at high temperatures and low weight are needed.
Such high temperature composite materials do offer some potential for use as filter media. For example, carbon/carbon composites, due to the excellent balance of properties, have found use as a filter support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,996 discloses the use of a carbon/carbon support intended to receive a mineral membrane for separation procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,328 discloses the use of carbon/carbon composites to filter radioactive waste, and the use of activated carbon fiber to increase surface area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,546 discloses an electrochemical filter consisting of an electrically conductive fibrous material that contains microscopic particles of carbon or active charcoal.
Ceramic matrix composites have been used as hot gas filters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,467 discloses the use of refractory ceramic fibers matted together with a high temperature binder, such as colloidal alumina or silica, to form a tube like "candle filter." U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,120 discloses the use of a ceramic fiber-ceramic composite filter composed of ceramic fibers, preferably texturized, a carbonaceous layer thereover, and a silicon carbide coating over the carbonaceous layer, which coats substantially all of the fibers. A strong, light weight filter is achieved.
Despite the advances made in the art, of which the above are examples, ceramic and carbon based composite materials have not previously been suited to high performance filtration. This is especially true for microfiltration because of the difficulties in achieving the required porosity, surface area and permeability required for efficient separation. In general, pore size distribution and the ability of the filter to retain or capture particulate matter is a function of the fiber diameter (Filters and Filtration Handbook, Third Edition, 1992). In the art outlined above, fiber diameters range from 7 microns for conventional carbon fibers to 100 microns and above for some ceramic fibers. The diameters of such fibers are too large. These fibers do not provide the small pores required for efficient small particulate retention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,546 discloses the addition of small carbon or charcoal particles which improves surface area and particle capture ability. However, this type of filter is not suitable for most high performance applications, particularly in the foodstuffs and chemical industries. These structures exhibit poor bonding of the particles to the substrate. In addition, there is a tendency for such constructions to particulate, in other words, release undesired particles into the filtrate stream. Also, the addition of such particles can only be performed on a random basis. There is little control with respect to uniformity and positioning.
In light of the disadvantages of the prior art, there is therefore presently a need to develop high performance filter media capable of operating in the microfiltration regime which offer: low cost; durability; chemical resistance, particularly to acids and alkalis; resistance to high temperatures, for both operation and sterilization purposes; no particulation (i. e., release of filter media particles into the filtrate stream); mechanical strength to cope with pressure swings; separation efficiency, particularly for particles in the 0.1 to 100 micron range; and biocompatibility for certain applications, such as the filtration of blood.